


The Cherry Cake Conspiracy

by ellaine_mae



Series: The Cherry Cake Conspiracy [1]
Category: TakuJae - Fandom, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Long Shot, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya was taking baking lessons from Hae Ryong. It shouldn’t matter to Joon Jae but why did their closeness affect him this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherry Cake Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry about the sucky summary. I haven’t written anything in a while (like years!) so everything might be sucky. Please bear with me. And please take note that this is my first TakuJae fic. So I’d really appreciate it if you’d all be gentle with me. LOL Anyway, onto the fic.

The Cherry Cake Conspiracy

Joon Jae heard laughter coming from the kitchen. It was the kind of laughter that made one smile for it sounded happy and it showed that the person in the throes of joy was indeed joyful. But for Joon Jae, it was a grating sound. He wanted to go out of his room, go straight to the kitchen and have the people in it a piece of his mind. He sighed dejectedly. Of course he wanted to do just that but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Or else Takuya would have his head for it. Maybe...Joon Jae hadn’t really seen Takuya get angry so he wasn’t sure what the other man would do.  
He should have gotten used to it by now. Takuya and Hae Ryong had started with their little baking project for days now. And whenever they did it seemed he was bound to hear their antics. He didn’t know why Takuya was now intent on learning how to bake but whatever the man wanted, Joon Jae wouldn’t make a peep if it made Takuya happy.  
At first, Joon Jae’s interest was piqued. It wasn’t everyday that he could watch someone baking. He didn’t mind if he got to sample the sweet treat too. Hae Ryong looked like she knew what she was doing and Takuya seemed really into it. But as the lessons progressed, the more rowdy the two became. Joon Jae wasn’t sure but it somehow looked like there was less baking and more flirting. Well, flirting on Hae Ryong’s side.  
Just on the second day, when Joon Jae went to get a bottle of water, he chanced upon them standing too close to each other. It looked like the cherry sauce bottle almost fell and they both somehow saved it. Joon Jae noted how their hands were entangled with each other’s. The scene made him bristle with irritation. He cleared his throat and managed not to slam the door of the fridge as he took a bottle of water. The two people involved immediately sprang apart as they heard him.  
It wasn’t just the sexual tension that seemed to surround the two that Joon Jae thought really bothersome; it was the constant giggling...which would lead to touching and more giggling...then touching some more. Takuya would say something which would make Hae Ryong giggle then would make her touchy feely and would make her giggle even more. And Takuya never looked like it bothered him. Joon Jae didn’t know if girls behave that way normally around boys but it was really making him feel...well, pissed. He thought all that touching wouldn’t make the cake taste good, would it?  
He just hoped that this baking lesson end quickly so he could regain his sanity. He was in the middle of interviewing for jobs so he was reading and studying for preparation.  
And also, he grudgingly admitted, he missed hanging out with Takuya.  
Knowing that he wouldn’t have the peace and quiet he craved now that there were other people in the house, Joon Jae closed the book he was reading and proceeded to go to the kitchen. He wanted to check what Takuya and his friend were doing. Or not doing.  
He silently fumed.  
As he went nearer, the laughter seemed to grow louder which made Joon Jae cringe. Hae Ryong really laughed loudly. But another thing assaulted his senses. It was the sweet tangy flavour of ripe red cherries. If hearing Hae Ryong’s laugh made Joon Jae instantly annoyed, the smell of cherries always made him crave for the fruit. He didn’t know it himself but it seemed that he liked cherries. It was uncanny how Takuya knew.  
Joon Jae saw that Takuya was putting a round pan of batter into the oven. Hae Ryong was wiping down the counter top that served as their working station. On top of the table were two cakes. One had obviously been sampled and another one was whole. It was a big round white cake with whipped cream and luscious looking cherries. The sight made his mouth water.  
His annoyance momentarily forgotten, Joon Jae made his way to the table to have a closer look at the wonderful creation. He hoped it tasted the way it looked. Because it absolutely looked gorgeous.  
“Oh, you’re here. Perfect timing. You could help Hae Ryong distribute some cake to the neighbours. Miss Jin Hye said her boyfriend Joon would love to be taste testers.” Takuya said when he saw Joon Jae approach the table. He had a bright smile on his face that Joon Jae didn’t register what he said to him. Whenever Takuya smiled Joon Jae always seemed to lose his train of thought.  
Hae Ryong finished wiping and went to the table too. “Takuya, don’t forget to pack some for the manager. He looked really excited when I mentioned we were baking cakes.”  
“He always looks excited when there’s food. Anyway, Joon Jae, please make sure the manager gets some too. Okay?”  
That was the only time he understood what Takuya said to him. “But why should I be the one distributing the cake to the neighbours? Why don’t you do it?” He reasoned; okay he sounded whiny but Joon Jae really didn’t want to go around the apartment complex meeting his neighbours.  
Joon Jae saw Takuya smile again and Joon Jae resisted being taken in.  
“Well because technically, you’re their neighbour. I’m just your room mate. Besides, don’t you think it’s time you get to meet them? You’ve been living here for two years now. Here...” Takuya took out some containers from the fridge. They already have slices of those delicious looking cherry cakes in them.  
“But aren’t you going to let me have a taste too? I am your room mate you know?” Joon Jae insisted but Takuya just proceeded to put the cakes in a plastic bag and handed it to him.  
“You can have some tomorrow. There’s plenty left. Go on. Have fun with Hae Ryong.” Takuya pushed him to the door and waved at his friend.  
When the door closed Joon Jae heard Hae Ryong sigh. “You’re really one lucky bastard you know?”  
Joon Jae was taken aback at her words. Whenever they were in the house, they just exchanged polite normal conversations. Hae Ryong had never once spoken to him like this. “I’m sorry...w-what exactly do you mean?”  
“Nothing. You’re clueless, as always.” She quipped then walked toward the elevators. “Let’s just finish this. Shall we?”  
“Uh, okay.” Joon Jae answered but Hae Ryong didn’t look back as she took one of the elevators down.  
****  
The next day was Joon Jae’s interview. It was from one of the biggest companies involved in sales and Joon Jae had always eyed this firm. The day started okay. He was prepared, he knew all the answers to possible questions, and he slept early so he could wake up refreshed. He even prepared what he would wear days ago. He would have wanted Takuya’s opinion on it but he was busy with baking. Joon Jae didn’t want to intrude. He anticipated everything that could happen.  
What he didn’t anticipate was what he would see in the morning at his breakfast table.  
Takuya was there over the stove stirring a pot of something that smelled wonderful. When he saw Joon Jae, he smiled and waved him over.  
“Joon Jae, good morning! Here, I cooked our breakfast. Sit down and I’ll give you some.”  
Takuya had already set up the table and Joon Jae could see all his favourite side dishes spread on the table. But there was also his favourite dish of chicken and pork. He put the steaming bowl of soup in the middle. Everything looked delicious.  
“Wow. Did you stay up all night cooking this? This looks like we’re having a party.”  
Takuya laughed and gave him a plate. “It is a party, pabo. Here have this.” He pushed a bowl of soup in his direction.  
“Ah, you made miyokguk? I’m touched. Did you make this so I can do well today? Thank you.” Joon Jae spooned the soup and tried it. It was very tasty. “Wow, Takuya! This is really good, just like what my mom used to make.”  
“Really? That’s good then.” Takuya said simply. He was sitting across Joon Jae and watching him eat. He looked like he was going to say something to him but was having second thoughts.  
“What? Do you want to say something?” Joon Jae paused in eating.  
Takuya only shook his head. “Aniya, go finish your breakfast. I’ll just—“  
The sound of their doorbell cut whatever it was Takuya was about to say. He went to the door and before Joon Jae could even take a peek to check who it was, he heard Hae Ryong’s voice.  
“Takuya! You didn’t forget today right? You said you’ll go with me.” Hae Ryong said in her sing song voice. Joon Jae stopped eating and put his plate in the sink. He suddenly lost his appetite. He didn’t wait to hear what Takuya said to her but he just shut himself in his room.  
He didn’t know why she was here so early in the morning. Even friends should have boundaries, shouldn’t they? And besides, Takuya didn’t live here alone, he was also here. Shouldn’t there be some sort of consideration for him too? Joon Jae could feel his annoyance notch up to anger.  
Joon Jae grabbed his towel and some clothes and went out of his room. On his way to the bathroom, he glanced at the kitchen and saw Hae Ryong eating with Takuya. A new surge of irritation went to him but he curbed it in.  
‘It isn’t my business, let’s just ignore them.’ He silently thought.  
Just then Hae Ryong saw him. “Joon Jae, hi! How’s the soup today? Takuya made it for you, you know. He didn’t even share it with me.” He saw Takuya turn red and swiftly gave his friend a quick shove. “What? You really did make it just for him.”  
Joon Jae tried to smile but he knew it looked awkward, “It was good. Very delicious.”  
“Well it should be, Takuya even—“ she started but then Takuya put his hand on her mouth to stop her.  
“Joon Jae, are you going to take a bath now? I’ll just finish up here. If you want to take some lunch I’ll pack one for you.”  
“Uh, no it’s okay. I don’t know what time I’ll finish.” He said and quickly disappeared in the bathroom.  
When he got out, he purposely didn’t look at the kitchen but he could still hear the two of them talking. He didn’t want to listen in on their conversation so he hurriedly went in his room. He carefully kept his mind blank as he dressed. It was no use getting himself worked up over such a tiny thing. He shouldn’t let it affect him this way.  
‘That’s right. I should focus on my interview after all. Okay, we can do this.’ He looked at himself in the mirror and did a silent ‘fighting’ gesture.  
This time when he got out of his room, he just shouted a quick goodbye to Takuya and almost ran out of the apartment so he couldn’t have even a glimpse of the two of them. He didn’t even hear if Takuya answered or not. He just felt like he needed to be out of there immediately. He didn’t want to start the day feeling any negativity. It was an important day for him after all.  
But it seemed like the universe had another idea of a day for him. Joon Jae wasn’t sure where it started wrong but weird things happened one after the other. For one, when he came to the interview site, he found that he forgot his review notes. Then right before he was called in, he noticed that he wore the wrong tie color. In the interview it seemed that he was possessed by another person because he actually forgot the answers that he studied for the last few days. He stammered and searched for words and even forgot what the English word for ‘sales’ was. If that wasn’t enough, he even sounded distracted when the panellists asked him about his future goals. The only clear thing in his mind was that he was annoyed. No, he was downright angry.  
He was angry that Takuya spent a lot of time with Hae Ryong. Takuya didn’t hang out with him anymore but with another person. Not him. And that was what irked Joon Jae to the core.  
He went out of the failed interview and found himself in one of the drinking places scattered around his place. He kept drinking until he could feel the emptiness in stomach disappear. A sense of happiness settled in him and he suddenly felt like he wanted to go home.  
Because he was so happy, he thought of singing a tune he heard early this morning on the radio when he took the bus to the interview site. He sang out as he took the elevator to his apartment. He was still singing when Takuya opened the door for him.  
“Takuya! Takuya you’re here.” Joon Jae said loudly.  
Takuya looked at him like he grew a pair of horns on his head. “J-Joon Jae, are you drunk?” he asked as he helped the drunk man inside the apartment.  
“Ya! I’m not drunk. I just had a few glasses. The bubbles made me dizzy, it’s their fault.”  
“Ah, the bubbles did it. Okay, if you say so.” Takuya led him to the couch and he disappeared. When he came back, he was holding a glass of water for Joon Jae. “But why did you get drunk Joon Jae? Was there a problem? Oh, I forgot how was your interview? Did it go well?”  
Joon Jae smiled after he took a sip of water. “The interview? It was good...only, I did bad. Like real bad. I was the worst even. Can you believe it?” A small laugh escaped him. He put the glass in the general direction of the table but Takuya rescued it from him.  
Takuya sat beside him. “What happened? How did you do badly? You were preparing for it for days, right?”  
“I don’t know. It just happened. It’s okay, I can find another company. I always do.” Joon Jae said tiredly and closed his eyes.  
He heard Takuya sigh, “Joon Jae, that was a really good company. I thought you said it’s one of the best. I don’t understand why you did this. Don’t you have a plan for the future?”  
At what Takuya said Joon Jae remembered the question asked to him by the panel and all the anger he felt earlier in the day surged through him at that moment. He opened his eyes and stared at Takuya.  
“I do have a plan for the future. I happen to have thought of what I’ll do in my life if you must know. I want to be employed by a respectable firm so I could support myself and live comfortably. I want to buy a real house and I want to give my parents their own house so they could come back to Korea and retire. But I didn’t say that earlier in the interview. Do you know why?”  
“Why?”  
Joon Jae laughed derisively. “You really don’t know?”  
“No I don’t. Why don’t you tell me?” Takuya asked softly.  
“It’s because you, you and that—“ Joon Jae started and stopped when he saw the cherry cake on the table. A fresh wave of irritation rushed through him and he got up wobbly. He went to the direction of the kitchen. “You have another one of these?” he asked as he waved a hand in the direction of the cake.  
Takuya went over to him. “Yes, I told you yesterday you can have some today. Do you want to try it? I made it fresh earlier so you can taste the cherries much better.” As he talked, Takuya was already pulling out a plate from the shelf. He set it beside the cake and proceeded to get a spoon.  
Joon Jae wasn’t actually paying attention. All of his focus was on the cake. He gave his attention to the beautiful cake in front of him. The cake really looked good. The icing looked scrumptious, the cherries looked mouth watering. Joon Jae smelled it and yes, it still made him crave the cake. But this was the very thing that ruined him. This was what kept Takuya busy. With Hae Ryong. Takuya didn’t spend time with him because he and Hae Ryong were together because of this thing. This thing was the very enemy who made his morning miserable. Joon Jae hated this thing.  
Joon Jae didn’t really know what happened but he just found himself swiping the table with his hand. Down came the cake, the plates...everything crashed on the floor. White icing, red cherries and porcelain decorated their floor.  
“I hate that cake! Don’t show me that cake anymore!”  
Joon Jae was breathing hard with anger.  
Takuya was quiet for a long time. When he spoke, he did very softly but shattered the quietness around them.  
“If you don’t want it, it’s okay. The cake was for your birthday anyway.”  
Takuya started to move away then looked back at the mess on the floor. “Happy birthday to you, you bastard. Enjoy your cake.”  
He turned around and walked away from the kitchen. Away from Joon Jae.


End file.
